Our meant to be meeting
by creditcard
Summary: "Please…please don't leave me I need you and you know you are m-my everythi-ng so please s-stay with us, stay with me…" "don't worry I-I *cough *cough I will be alright…as l-long as I am with you…. And we made a promise right?"...wanna know what happens? read and find out pairings:finn x flame,fiolee and maybe a little of bubbline.highschool AU
1. the moment

**Hey is me again, so I know I am guilty for not finishing the god damn story last fantasy world but you know actually I am feeling really depressed right now so I am just gonna write this story just to let my feels come out….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything(I wish I could) everything is from cartoon network and Pendleton Ward**

It was late in a summer night the same day, the same month and the same hour that I first meet her, it felt cold... and I can feel her skin cold... I cant hear anything... I was...scared...I can only think of her she was the world to me so please…just don't leave me…please…

"Please…please don't leave me I need you and you know you are m-my everythi-ng so please s-stay with us, stay with me…"

"don't worry I-I *cough *cough I will be alright…as l-long as I am with you…. And we made a promise right?" she said with a husky voice while smiling weakly

"NO WAIT!...WAIT PLEASE….. I didn't tell you….

"sorry sir you cant enter this is emergency room….

Will she be alright…..how about you find it out by yourself….

It was the same day the same month and hour in a summer night I meet her…

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was walking near a beach it was late it was actually pretty scary most of all because of the sea but there she was sitting near the water…she was so beautiful, at the beginning I though she was a goddess or something so I hide and I watch her she had a fiery red hair it was beautiful and flawless it was long to her back, her skin was kind of orange-ish (well I don't really know how to write it so just imagine that her skin is not like in the series but you know like erm… you know orange-ish) but she was beautiful she was perfect, she wore a red sunny dress and didn't wear shoes…

" she is just like the steam off a puppys nose searching for ham in the snow" I whisper to myself

She was so beautiful and cute…she was kneeling in the sand playing with the little crabs…

Normal P.O.V

"whos there!?" the girl yelled

"oh em er sorry I-I didn't erm eh jejeje" the boy chuckled nervously and stand up from where he was hidding

"who are you?! And what are you doing?! Are you spying on me?! Are stalking me or you are trying to hurt me?!" the girl ask really fast and while standing up and backing a little

"NO NO WELL I MEAN YES I WAS LOOKING AT YOU B-BUT ERM…WELL EH… I-I…..well ok first of all I am Finn mertens…

.

.

.

.

.

.

And this is how our love story began…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

On that summer night the same day the same month and the same hour is when she was sent from the heavens for me…

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was

.

.

.

.

.

.

_destiny_…

**Hey guys you know I am really depressed so this story will be updated almost like once a week and you know I will need your beautiful help so wanna ask…..how should I name flame princess? Well I really really suck at naming so please could you gime some advice for her name and also I need four namies for Finn and flame kids you know erm… it will actually not appear the names of their kids but I simply need it so I need two for Fp and Finn and one for Marshall and Fionna…..so see ya….love you all beauties!...and…handsomies?**


	2. how about a not so normal school

**So herrrrooo my beautiful people~ how are you? Well I am gonna say this I was thinking that maybe I updated later than what I expected but it was because my internet hates me so it is a suppose-to-not-go-away-while-I am writing…tears where shred and chocolates where eaten so let the story begin! Also they are not like in the series, here they are totally normal people (I think)**

"I am Finn Mertens and I am truly sorry w-w-well e-eh also sorry for erm you know…that….a-and I hfave no intentions of hurting you" Finn said nervously

"And then why you were spying on me? Huh? Why?" The girl said frustrated

"Ugh ummm…erm well eh that was…b-because w-well y-you were s-so e-e-mm….b-beautiful"the boy said blushing a little

fp P.O.V

"oh…" I said not missing my part of the blush

"well….I said my name so how about yours"

"oh I am sorry i-I am really impolite" I said a little bit embarrassed

"no no don't worry a-actually i-I am the one who have to apologize for s-spying l-like that" the blondie said

"oh well I am Florence Pagitt but everyone calls me Fp is easier" I said simply

"mmmmm…..so in what highschool do you attends to?" he ask me

"wellllllll… Ooo & Aaa high"

"oh really? Me too"

"so in what grade you are?"I ask a little corious

"third"

"in what class?"

"jojojo the most awesome class**…F!**" he said smiling widely

So the time pass and we talk too much until it was almost morning and….we remember we still have school so we said our goodbyes and stuff….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(?) P.O.V.

"haaaa….it seems that tonight is cold" a certain girl said

"yes but finally that we will land soon" the girl next to her said

I grin widely and tough about the big surprise this guys are going to have _"sooooo I think it was already time for me to prepare this…"_ I said to myself smiking devilish

.

.

.

.

.

.

Morning in Ooo & Aaa high~

.

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER AND FINN MERTENS COME BACK HERE!" a redhead guy said

"NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" they both said together running really fast through the hallway

"*cough *cough hello everyone is princess bubblegum talking to the candy kingdom" a girly voice said through the school mic

"and I am prince Gumball reporting that there are two teens running with some cloth and one half naked with only an towel now…WHERE THE HECK IS THE STUDENT COUNCIL DISCIPLINE PRESIDENT WHEN WE NEED HER!?" another not-so-girly voice said…

"jajajajajaj seems that Gumwad is reporting to someone that is not even here" Marshall said looking a little sad

"well its been already 2 years since she left" Finn said a little sad too

.

Another part of the school

.

.

"hey hey gurls didn't I tell you how lumping awesome was my party yesterday?" a certain girl with purple hair said

"yes yes! Lsp you have to do more of those awesome parties!"one of her friends said

"yeah well it is obvious right?" she said again

There where running certain guys with a pair of jeans and…a t-shirt

"so I tell her how not lumpy she looked and sh- OH MY GLOB!"she said when she saw our friend Ignitues

.

.

.

.

Running half naked

.

.

.

.

But when she saw Marshall she yelled

"hey Marshall are you playing at my party!?"

"of course I will!"he said yelling back

.

Well aaaaand another part of the school

.

.

"well who want to rock the living shit of this school?!" a raven haired girl said

And as everyone cheered for our famous rocker the teacher tried to speak as he was hanging from the sealing´s fan

"e-emmm e-eh w-w-w-ell M-m-m-m-ma-a-arc-e-e-e-l-i-n-e-e c-can y-y-you p-p-lease l-l-et –m-m-me d-d-down" as the teacher finish his sentence Marcy stop her bass and look up…this scared all the living strawberries of everyone.

"NO!" she said glaring at the poor old man

"o-o-ok" he said shuttering

.

Well….and another part of the school again

.

.

"hey hey Lady pass me the orange paint" a golden haired boy said

"ok" a girl said in Korean

"oh and pass me some of the other spray" a girl who wore cat eyeliner said

"and for me another color please" a quite voice said

"no probs" she said again

"and…WALAAA!" thay all said together at they watch their school painted in all different types of graffiti and colors

"this looks just awesome" the teens said

"RIGHT MARCY!" they yelled at the girl who was inside the classroom F surrounded by hundred of students

"YEAH IT LOOKS AMAZING!"she yelled back while playing her axe bass and looking down at the window

.

And finally at the school entrance

.

.

"well well looks like the class F haven't change but seems that without me this school is doomed" a blonde hair girl said

The girl wore skinny jeans with a baby blue t-shirt and a black jacket with combat boots (just imagine her as a badass)

*whisper *whisper "isn't she the schools discipline president" "how cool she look" "oh my glob she came back" as the last guy whisper the blonde just grin and take a red bandana and tied it in her upper arm and yelled

"I AM BACK" as she said this everyone turn and whisper one by one

"she is back" it was said by other and other people

"she is back"

"she is back"

"OH MY GLOB! she is back" our certain cat like friend said in tears

"she is back"

"she is back"

"she is back"it was passed the message until the other person next to them could hear

"she is back"

"she is back"

"she is back" everyone hear the news and said until it landed in our purple haired friend

"SHE CAME BACK!"she rapidly text it in her phone

And all the school yelled together

"SHE IS BACK!"

And finally Marshall lee´s turn…..

"she is back…" he whisper to himself

.

.

**So so I thought that maybe I should write a longer-than-expected-chapter because I take toooooooo long to write one because of my suppose-to-not-go-away-while-I-am-writing internet goes away so I cant update….sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyy…but still I appreciate that you read my story...I mean like well I think you know who is the girl that came back right?  
**


End file.
